


Untouchable

by saiditallbefore



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: “All good?” Nile asked.Andy tugged up the hemline of her shirt, wiping her brow and exposing her taut stomach.  Nile— no stranger to casual nudity— felt the urge to look away.“I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time,” Andy said.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	Untouchable

Andy was intimidating.

Nile didn’t think she intended to be— at least, not most of the time. She was the closest thing their little group had to a commanding officer, and she’d been alive for longer than Nile could imagine. That would be more than enough to set anyone else apart, but with Andy there was something _more_. It was something about the way she carried herself— like she was apart from the rest of the world, like she was untouchable.

Nile guessed she was untouchable, too. More even than Andy, these days. But that was hard to remember, when Andy ran right at the bad guys: no body armor, just herself, armed with a sword. Nile followed her, laying down cover fire and keeping a lookout for anyone that Andy might have missed.

And when it was over, and Joe and Nicky were clearing out the last of the bodies, Nile found Andy, dirty and blood-splattered, leaning up against one of the walls still left intact. Nile gave her a once-over, but it was hard to tell if any of the blood was Andy’s. Even if it was, Andy had a habit of brushing off injuries, born from millennia of immortality.

“All good?” Nile asked.

Andy tugged up the hemline of her shirt, wiping her brow and exposing her taut stomach. Nile— no stranger to casual nudity— felt the urge to look away. 

“I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time,” Andy said.

Nile wanted to protest that this was different, that looking after yourself was easy when you couldn’t die. That this was what teams were for, and Andy’s would have her back if she’d let them.

“I know,” Nile said instead. “But you shouldn’t always have to.”

The lines around Andy’s eyes softened, just a little. She brushed her hand along Nile’s shoulder— too rough to be a caress. Even as Andy walked away, Nile could feel the lingering traces of her touch.

* * *

Their current hideaway was an Italian townhouse Nicky and Joe had owned since the 20s. For her own sanity, Nile chose to believe they meant the 1920s, and didn’t ask for anyone to clarify. 

Andy hadn’t even fully bothered to close her door, and Nile didn’t bother to knock. She pushed the door open, ready to ask about their next op, and there was Andy: shirt off, taping together a cut along her upper ribcage.

Andy whipped around to face Nile, and when their eyes met, she looked almost guilty.

“I thought you said you weren’t hurt,” Nile said.

“It’s nothing.” Andy crossed her arms defensively, and Nile’s eyes strayed to the injury.

“At least let me help you.”

Andy exhaled, and nodded, looking away. Nile stepped closer, until they were only inches apart. At this distance, it was hard to ignore that Andy was wearing only a black sports bra and matching shorts.

The cut was shallow enough that it probably wouldn’t need stitches. A good thing, too; Nile’s first aid skills were somewhat lacking. If this continued, she’d probably have to brush up.

Still, she gently brushed her fingers across the medical tape. Andy inhaled sharply. Nile glanced up at her, wondering if she’d been hurt further. 

Instead, she caught Andy gazing at her intently. It was a look Nile was familiar with, from both men and women, but not one she’d expected from Andy. 

Andy cupped her hand around the back of Nile’s head, and kissed her. It wasn’t gentle— nothing Andy did was gentle— but it felt right. Nile pushed her backwards, until Andy was backed up against the bed, and again, until Andy was sprawled out in front of her. Andy looked amused, but she tugged Nile down with her.

Nile propped herself up over Andy, her knees on either side of Andy’s legs. She kissed her, long and slow and deep, and when she pulled back, Andy made a small sound, almost like a growl, in the back of her throat. 

Nile sucked on Andy’s pulse point, enjoying the way that Andy reacted— the noises she made, the way she leaned into Nile. 

Nile pulled away again, and ran her hands down Andy’s body, skimming over the cut Andy had inexpertly patched up.

"You need to stop trying to do everything yourself," Nile murmured.

"I can think of something you could do for me." It was a ridiculous line, delivered with a cocky smirk. Andy still managed to pull it off.

It took a moment, but Andy’s shorts were soon on the floor.

When she looked at Andy, half-naked, spread out in front of her, Nile completely understood why people would have worshiped Andy as a god. She wanted to worship Andy a little, too.

Nile slowly ran her hands up Andy’s thighs, admiring the contrast of their skin. She tangled her fingers into the dark hair around Andy’s cunt, and teased her thumb across Andy’s clit. 

"Don't stop," Andy said, a note of breathlessness in her voice. Her face was strangely open, in that way people could only be during sex.

Instead of listening, Nile pulled away from Andy’s clit. She crooked two fingers inside of Andy, enjoying the way that Andy clenched around her, the way that Andy whined deep in her throat when Nile pulled her fingers out. Nile repeated the motion, thumbing gently across Andy’s clit.

Andy came with a shudder and a gasp, and Nile pulled her fingers out, wiping them on her shirt.

As Nile reached to brush a lock of hair off of Andy’s forehead, Andy pulled Nile down to her, kissing her again. Andy ran her hands up under Nile’s shirt, and Nile tangled her fingers in Andy’s hair, and with their lips and tongues tangled together, it seemed nearly impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended.

Finally, Andy pulled away. “If we’re a team,” she said, “then you should let me do something for you.”

Nile laughed. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
